Just This Once
by Dusk2Dawn217
Summary: A one-shot of Vegeta and little Trunks. Bulma leaves him with Vegeta for a little while and they have a sweet little moment together. Sorry about the summary.


Hello. I will start by saying that i am absolutley terrified... This is my very first story in the history of…well… ever! Please go easy but all advice is wanted so please do tell me if it is bad :). Being my first story I decided to go with a one shot. Sorry it's so short but again, it is my first story. This is set after Trunks is born but before the androids come. It's a sweet little story of something that I thought of one night. I'm sorry but with this being my first well...lets just face it, my summary is horrible.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did…well…I'd be filthy rich

**Just This Once**

"Vegeta!" cried Bulma in an outraged and demanding tone "I wouldn't care if the androids were coming today! You can take two minutes to hold your son and make him SHUT UP!" As the blue haired beauty's voice grew louder, so did her young son's crying. "Oh, there, there mommy didn't mean to raise her voice Trunks. Daddy is just being a thick headed jerk…again..." She said as she cradled the young boy in her arms.

"I'm a what?" Vegeta screamed in reply, "Woman! I am the Prince of all Sayians! I am th-"

"'The strongest being in the universe. I have a birth right to be a Super Sayian and beat that third class clown Kakarrot.' Blah blah blah, we all know. You've only said it half a million times since you got here!" Bulma mocked as she rolled her eyes. "Now please for five minutes…TAKE TRUNKS AND MAKE HIM BE QUIET!"

"No woman!"

"UGH! You self-centered, inconsider-"

"'Inconsiderate, careless, stupid, heartless, thick headed brute.'Yeah, you've said it half a million times since I got here!" Vegeta stated as he proceeded closer and closer with every word to Bulma's scowling face. Bulma was through with this. Vegeta never took care of Trunks. He was always off training. He was the boy's father for goodness sakes. He should be a part of his life. Bulma knew Vegeta wouldn't spend time with Trunks on his own. He had to have a reason, a motive. So, she had to think of one.

"Gee, you know what Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she looked with a raised brow to the sayian in front of her. "I just wonder sometimes if Trunks cries all the time because he's just… emotional."

"If so he gets it from you." Vegeta said matter-of-factly.

"Exactly,… I think that all the time he spends with me is making him…oh how did you say it?...umm…soft?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow to this. Bingo. Bulma knew she had struck home. The look in Vegeta's eyes told her so. He looked…defeated.

"What? My son? No! that's not going to happen! He will be a smart, well trained sayian warrior!"

"Uh…You forgot heartless." Bulma said with a grin that she had seemed to acquire from Vegeta since he had lived with her the past few years. She now used it in the many ongoing arguments that they frequently had.

Vegeta sighed. "How long will you be gone?"

"I swear it won't be more than an hour." She replied with hope beaming up from her crystal blue puppy dog eyes. "Please Vegeta?"

'An hour? I can last that long surely.' Vegeta thought to himself.

"Fine… Give me the brat…" Vegeta huffed in defeat holding out an arm to which Bulma carefully but quickly placed Trunks in the nook of.

"Thank you so much Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed as she let go of Trunks and headed towards the door, and quickly kissed Vegeta on the cheek.

"I've told you not to do that…" Vegeta whispered.

"Bye Trunks!" Bulma yelled. "Oh and bye sweetie." Bulma said with emphasis on the last word.

"I've told you not to do that either!" Vegeta yelled back as he turned his head quickly around to see his 'sweetie' close the door.

"Well," he said turning to his small son that he held in one arm. "What am I supposed to do with you for an hour?"

Vegeta walked through the quiet house. Well, quiet except for Trunks' obsessive crying that was still taking place.

"Ok, listen here Trunks, you are going to be quiet now." Vegeta said holding his son face-to-face with him. Trunks opened his eyes from his crying and finally saw who was holding him. He looked into his father's eyes wonderingly. "And another thing boy I-." Vegeta was cut off when his son started slowly lifting his tiny hand and placing it on his father's flame-like hair. Lifting his hand up and down and seeing that his father's hair would just fall back into place, entertained Trunks and made him giggle. Vegeta looked up at what was entertaining the boy and his gaze fell on the boy.

"Stop that….." he said, but not in his demanding tone like usual. This is probably why Trunks didn't stop, and kept giggling every time his hair popped back into its place. Vegeta stared at his curious offspring and his expression changed. He chuckled lightly. "Well, actually, it's kind of…what's the word…" before Vegeta could get out the word he was looking for Trunks yanked a strand making Vegeta slightly yelp in pain. Vegeta gently took the boy's hand away and looked at him. "…kind of cute…" Vegeta grunted out before Trunks started laughing innocently.

In the midst of his cheerful moment, Trunks' laughter started to die out, and he raised a hand to his eye and rubbed it gently while taking a quick yawn. Vegeta looked down at him and cracked a familiar grin. "Well, I have a good idea what that means." He said as he walked into Trunks' bedroom. He looked at Trunks and pondered for a moment. He wondered if he should do what he was thinking or not. He didn't want Bulma walking in and seeing him do what he was about to do. "Well if you fall asleep really fast, than I guess it would be alright." He groaned. "But boy you better promise not to tell anyone of this." Trunks just giggled again. "Alright…" Vegeta sighed as he sat down in the rocking chair and started to gently rock his son to sleep.

"Vegeta!" Bulma called out but with no reply. "Vegeta, I'm so sorry I'm late I had people wanting to talk with me after the meeting and I couldn't get out." She said as she took of her coat, hung it up, and started upstairs. "Vegeta?" she called gently as she passed by some rooms making her way to their bedroom. "Vegeta I'm sorry that I'm late I-."

she stopped right before she passed her son's room. She walked inside in total and utter shock. She sighed as she covered Trunks and Vegeta with a near by blanket and walked out the door smiling brightly.


End file.
